Harry and company gets some hints from Disney
by Cassiopea
Summary: The disney songs resung by Harry potter and company, to create an exciting new musical.
1. Harry and Ron meet for the first time an...

**Note: this happens on the train to Hogwarts. Harry has just sat down in a compartment with Ron.**

Ron: (looking up) _I know you_

Harry: Oh not again

Ron: _I heard about you when I was three_

Harry: Well I've never met you before in my life so could I have your name?

Ron: _I know you, that scar on your head is so familiar a scar_

Harry: (flattening his hair) well I've noticed that it is recognisable thank you

Ron: _And I know it's true that you got rid of you know who_

Harry: Do all wizards sing?

Ron: _Well if I know you_

Harry: Which you don't

Ron: _Shut up or I'll sue_

Harry: Ok, do all wizards sing like this? And if so is it this badly?

Ron: _You'll love me at once_

Harry: (shocked) look I'm sure you're a really nice guy but I'm not like that

Ron: _The way you did once upon a dream_

Harry: Oh dear, my first wizarding encounter and it's a singing homosexual

Ron: (snapping out of some sort of trance) Oh my god, your Harry Potter

Harry: We've established that already

Ron: We have?

Harry: Now look, I'm sorry, but I am straight and I don't fancy boys

Ron: Why would I want to know? I kinda presumed you were straight already?

Harry: So why were you singing that I loved you?

Ron: (a look of gasping apprehension) it's the writer!!!!

Writer: mwa ha ha ha ha

Ron: What are you doing to me?

Writer: editing your emotions for brief humiliation.

Ron: Why?

Writer: you will find out later on. It happens in the future.

(flashes to the future)

Hermione: Oh shut up Ron you will be singing soon enough, it's very infectious

Ron: Never in a million years

Writer: We shall see!

(comes back to the present)

Writer: so you see I can do anything even make you fancy Harry!!! Just using the power of my mind

(Writer laughs evilly and Ron goes back into his trance.)

Ron: _I know you_

Harry: I know this song

Ron: _I walked with you once upon a dream_

Harry: I don't remember you

Ron: _I know you; the emerald eyes are so familiar a green_

Harry: But you have never seen me before. Neither had anyone else, so how can my green eyes be familiar?

Ron: Haven't you been listening? I met you in my dream. We were meant to be together

Harry: I'm glad he's not really like this.

Writer: I always remind my characters whose in charge

Ron: _And I know it's true, that these things are seldom all they seem_

Harry: I hope so

Ron: _For if I know you_

Harry: Again, which you don't

Ron: _I know what you'll do_

Harry: yes I know

Ron: _You'll love me at once_

Harry: Are you going to stop him soon?

Writer: soon

Harry: Because I cannot keep calm through much more of this

Ron: _the way you did once upon a dream_

Writer: He's done now

Ron: (Snapping out of his trance) while you were busy making me sing that stuff

Writer: Because you said you would never sing, in the future?

Ron: Yes, well you made me say I would never sing, so it's your fault yet you are still punishing me

Writer: That's a fair point dear, oh well too late to change now.

(Ron shakes with anger gets in a huff etc)


	2. Snape Draco and Quirell have a sing alon...

**Note: This during a Quidditch match and Draco isn't on a team yet because their only in first year. It is to the tune of 'Kiss the girl' from the little mermaid.**

Draco: _There I see him, flying round on his broom._

Snape: _Boy I wanna push him too, he's so like his father._

Draco and Snape together: _He'd go falling down then he'd hit the ground_

Draco: _I wanna, kick Harry_

Snape: _Yes, I agree_

Draco: _Look at him at you know you do_

Quirell: _Possible I want to, too._ (In a determined voice) _I'm going to do it._

Snape: What?

Quirell: _It only takes a word, a few single words, I gonna_

Snape: Quirell?

Quirell: _Kill Harry_

Snape: Damn it, I would so like to let him.

(Quirell stares at Harry and utters his curse, while Snape gazes in horror yes I said horror)

Quirell: _Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look that boy can fly, still gonna kill him though_

Snape: _Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad,_ (Grudgingly) _I'm gonna save him now_

Quirell: What? You hate him!!!

Snape: Unfortunately I have a dept to repay

Draco: Dept Shmept, let him die, it will be fun

Snape: I am sorry, but I have to exercise a remote feeling of loyalty and remorse, my doctor has instructed that all this sulking is not good for my health.

(Quirell notices Harry almost falling off and continues)

Quirell: (Smugly) _Now's my moment. I am gonna make him swoon _(off side) permanently

Snape_: Guess I'd better help him soon, but I'd like to just gloat now_

Draco: If you are gonna help him you better hurry up

Snape: Oh yea, _I'll just say my words, my counter curse words_, (to Quirell in a ha ha you suck! way) _I'm going to beat you._

(Hermione notices Snape muttering and runs off to make her way to him)

Hermione: (to herself) _Sha la la la la la, don't be scared you got the spell prepared, I'm gonna save Harry_

Snape: (also to himself these people are all insane) _Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, What's that burning…Ow_

Hermione: (to herself again with the insanity) _Oh good I've saved Harry_, Maybe he'll start to notice I fancy him now. Oh well, always hopeful.

Quirell: that stupid girl broke my eye contact, Harry's still alive

Snape: He's alive!!! (Start's doing a little victory dance) Oh yea, uhuh, oh yea, uhuh. Beat you.

Quirell: Humph (walks off in a huff)

Hermione: _Oh good I've saved Harry, Oh good I've saved Harry, Oh good I've saved Harry, Oh good I've…_

Ron: We get the picture just shut up and STOP singing.

Hermione: Oh sut up Ron you will be singing soon enough, it's very infectious

Ron: Never in a million years

Writer: We shall see!

(Ron looks very worried)

**Please click the button below and review my work**


	3. Hermione reveals how she feels about Har...

Note: this is to the tune of bare necessities 

Hermione: (to herself in a potions class) _Look for the perfect guy in life,_

_I'm sure his name is Harry,_

_but he don't see me staring in his eyes. _

_I mean I feel I love him so_

_But how do I just let him know_

_I need to be a great girl in his eyes_

(Ron notices Hermione acting strange and starts whispering to Harry)

Ron: _Just watch her eyes wander_

_Just watch her eyes roam_

_It just isn't like her I think she knows_

Harry: _The only thing she knows is we look gay in these black robes_

_She's no idea you're crazy for her, so stop acting so out of order_

Hermione: _A girl's necessities: to look pretty and smile sweetly_

_Shame my hairs a crazy freak of life_


	4. harry and Hermione Love song

Note: This is to 'Beauty and the beast'. It's when Ron has just beaten the chess board/ won the chess game.

Hermione: You're a great wizard Harry

Harry: Not as great as you

(the white queen looks up and starts to sing)

Queen: _She loves him all the time_

Hermione: (looking worried) no I don't

Queen: _But he'll never see_

Harry: Huh

Queen: See my point

Hermione: Shut up

Queen:_ Barely even friends, then Hermione bends, unexpectedly_

Hermione: (to Harry) I don't love you, honest

Queen: (to Harry) _you know you feel the same_

Harry: I do?

Hermione: He does?

Queen: _you must think about her needs_

Harry: What?

Queen: Well she likes you, you like her, you should tell her, you should kiss her.

Hermione: What?

Queen: _Both a little scared_

(Harry leans closer to Hermione)

Queen: _Neither one prepared_

(Hermione leans closer to Harry)

Queen:_ Hermione and the boy_

(They kiss and then Harry pulls away suddenly)

Harry: Why am I only called 'the boy'?

Queen: You try fitting it in!

(Hermione shrugs)

Queen: _If you both feel the same, then why's it a surprise._

Harry: Well it is actually

Hermione: Yea, I never knew you felt that way about me

Queen: _You should have seen before then you'd both be sure _(off side to Harry)_ look her in the eyes._

(Hermione is looking down and then she looks at Harry)

Harry: Wow

Hermione: Oh Harry

Harry: I love you Hermione

Queen: _Well it's about time, why did you wait so long?_

Hermione: I guess I was scared

Harry: Me too

Hermione: _It's bittersweet and great_

Harry: _Knowing this is fate_

Hermione and Harry together: _Right where we belong_

Queen: (crying) young love is so beautiful

(Harry and Hermione are moving closer, gradually)

Hermione: _Certain that I want…_

Harry: _Just to be with you_

Hermione: _Love as old as time_

Harry: _I must make this song rhyme, Hermione I love you_

Hermione: _Love as old as time_

Harry: _I'm sure you've sung that line_

Hermione: _Harry I love you_

(They kiss again, but in a more happy and uplifting love way)__


	5. Harry and Voldemort have a heart to hear...

Note: This is to a whole new world. It is happening right at the end when Voldemort is trying to get the stone off Harry. If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me. If you have comments tell me. That is what this sites has reviews for. If I am not in please leave a message after the beep.

He who must not be named: Join me Harry, and give me the stone.

Harry: (singing) _You could show me the world_

He who must not be named: That's right Harry

Harry: _But it wouldn't be splendid_

He who must not be… oh what the hell, Voldemort: What?

Harry: _Tell me dark one, now when did you last let someone survive?_

Voldemort: Dark one? Well I never really let anyone…. Why are you singing?

Harry: _I know you won't realise_

Voldemort: (Angry Shriek) realise what?!?!

Quirrell: _That possessing people's a blunder_

Voldemort: now you've got my servant singing potter. I am very angry.

Harry: _If you stopped you'd discover that life can be such a ride_

Voldemort: Why do you think I want immortality?

Harry: _A whole new world_

Lord Voldemort: Good god

Harry: _A new fantastic point of view_

Lord Voldemort: Hey the writer's started calling me Lord

The writer: Don't worry I'll stop

Harry: _Where everyone's not you're foe, don't you wish it so_

Voldemort: Wait don't stop calling me Lord

The Writer: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha (evil laugh)

Harry: _Or was I only dreaming_

Voldemort: You were dreaming I went good?

Harry: A little

Voldemort: Tough Luck Pal!!!

Harry: I'll just keep singing then

Voldemort: NO!!!

Harry: _A whole new world, a dazzling place you never knew_

Voldemort: You know I don't really care I like it here

Harry: _Coz when you shed their blood_

Voldemort: Oh Yea that's fun

Harry: _You're quite a sod!!!_

Voldemort: That was out of line!!!

Harry: Hey I'm brave

Voldemort: Or you have a death wish

Harry: _Come let me make, a whole new world for you_

Voldemort: This is intolerable

Quirell: Can I sing now master?

Voldemort: NO!!!

Harry: _You have unbelievable sins_

Voldemort: _But it's an indescribable feeling_ (snaps out of a trance) look what you are doing to me?

Harry: _You're out to kill me and then you ask me if I'd join your side_

Voldemort: I regret that now

Harry: _A whole new world_

Voldemort: (at Quirell who opened his mouth to sing) _Don't you dare sing a word_

Harry: _You killed so many, can't you see?_

Voldemort: _Hold your breath! I'll feel better_

Quirrell: But master, you are singing!

Voldemort: _Shut up, you stupid twit, you're such a nit_

Harry: _why are you always nasty_

Quirrell: _A whole new world_

(Dumbledor bursts in)

Dumbledor: _Well this is a surprise_

Harry: Sir, could you come back later? If possible, because I'm going for this tragic hero thing, and it looks better if I beat Voldemort by myself and then nearly die. So could you work with me here.

Voldemort: Who say's you're going to win big head?

Harry: I says, just have a little faith.

Dumbledor: Ok see you in a moment then

Harry: Where were we?

Voldemort: We were finished. Yep. Finished, I'm not lying, honest.

Harry: No we were about, _You should have other things to do_

Voldemort: I'm not singing any more and neither will you Quirrell

Quirrell: _Every moment gets better_

Voldemort: No matter where you go, no matter where you run, no matter where you hide, _I'll chase you anywhere, you drive me spare, just let me share, a great green curse with you._

Harry: _A whole new friend_

Quirrell: _A whole new friend_

Harry: _That's what you'd be_

Quirrell: _What you would be_

Harry: _If I joined you_

Quirrell: _What should he do?_

Harry: _Should I join you?_

(Harry stops to think)

Harry: I will never join you

Voldemort: After that sissy performance I don't want you anyway

Harry; Well fine

Voldemort: Fine

Harry: Let's fight.


	6. Voldemort has his own song after moaning...

(To the tune of just can't wait to be king as requested)

Note: Sorry if I spell Quirell wrong but it's just not my word

Voldemort: _I've always been a mighty thing, so enemies beware_

Quirell: (backing up voldemort's words) _he'll kill you, and you, you too, he doesn't really care_

Voldemort: _I like my anti life affect that curse does have some kick_

Quirell: T'is true

Voldemort: _I'm brushing up on putting down, happiness makes me sick_ (throwing his arm's up in the air)

Harry: (waving his hand in front of his nose) _he is rather a perspiring thing_

Voldemort: _Oh I just can't wait to kill him_ (indicates Harry)

Quirell: Okay you've got a long way to go now potter if you think……

Voldemort: (Interrupts) _No one tells me do this_

Quirell: Master I didn't

Voldemort: _Quirell, just stop there_

Quirell: Well master I…

Voldemort: _Quirell I said stop that_

Quirell: Well I

Harry: _Hey, now see here_

Quirell: _yea see here_

Voldemort: _Free to kill you all today_

Harry: Well that's a bit out

Voldemort: _In the worst possible way._

Quirell: _I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart_

Voldemort:_ I don't need advice from little idiots for a start_

Quirell: _If this is what my loyalty means, fine then count me out_

Harry: _If I were you, and he's like that I wouldn't hang about_

Quirell: (angrily) _you're just a child you do not know a thing_

Harry: Fine I was just trying to be helpful

Voldemort: _Oh I just can't wait to kill him_

Quirell: We've established that

Harry: You know I think It' terribly unfair that you were having a go at me for singing a little while back, you know, just after you asked me to join you, and now you are singing like an entire musical thingy,

Voldemort: This is different

Harry: How

Voldemort: Shut up

(harry runs and hides and voldemort looks around to curse him)

Voldemort: _Everybody look left_

Harry: (distantly) No not there

Voldemort: _Everybody look right_

Harry: _Everywhere you look I'm standing far a flight_

(Voldemort looks angry)

Quirell: Look he's upset

Harry: _I can't believe you wouldn't let me sing_

Voldemort: _Quirell's right you do not know a thing_

Quirell: _The phone is going I can hear it ring_

Harry: That is very irrelevant

Voldemort: This is the first and last time I will agree with him, but that was completely off topic

Harry: (to voldemort) _will you just let be have a sing_

Quirell: _I just can't escape this whole thing_

Harry: Why would you want to?

Quirell: you two act like little children

Voldemort: Right that's it, you're fired

Quirell: (angry and upset, in a really pathetic girly way etc you get the picture) Well, so is your mum

(Harry and Voldemort exchange looks and Quirell randomly separates from Voldemort and Voldemort continues as a vapour type thing and Quirell storms off)

Harry: concluding line now is it?

Voldemort: Don't you go all theatre terms on me

Harry: How do you know it's a theatre term? I didn't even know it's a theatre term? (looks over and shouts) is it a theatre term?

Voldemort: (worried and embarrassed) I may of…um…taken part in a few…um…school plays

Harry: (Laughing) oh my god, I have to tell all your past evil minions so that we can all make fun of you

Voldemort; Moving swiftly on _Oh I just can't waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit to be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_


End file.
